Finding Love in a Hopeless Place
by Shanynde
Summary: Beth Puckerman remembers the story of her family. How her Mom and her Aunt Tina protected her, and how her Dad and Uncle Mike made them happy. Until one day and then everything changed.Quick and Tike with mentions of other couples.
1. Chapter 1

The day my Dad and Uncle Mike left, Mom stopped smiling in her eyes. The light that had been there, the joy and happiness was no longer there. Somehow, I think she knew that he wouldn't be coming back.

Mom had gotten pregnant with me when she was 19. Both my biological dad and my grandparents told Mom to get rid of me, be it with abortion or adoption. Mom knew that she wanted me, and she was willing to do whatever it took to keep me. Her co-worker, a woman named Tina offered to help. They worked together at a photography studio. So, Mom moved into Tina's house and hasn't talked to my biological father or grandparents since then.

I was born on May 16, 2008. Mom went into labor and Aunt Tina had to drive her to the hospital at 3 am in the morning. Apparently, I inherited my mother's lack of patience. Together they raised me, always taking pictures.

My mom is beautiful. She has blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. She has a quiet courage, and is always willing to give up a social life for me. She always said that we, Tina and I, were better company than anyone she could meet at a bar. Tina is the kindest woman you'll ever meet. She was only 20 when she invited my Mom to live with her. She's Korean but is always changing her hair. She loves color and design.

Life was never boring in our home. Mom and Aunt Tina would dance and sing for me. They made sure that I was safe and happy. We didn't live in the best part of town, there was a lot of Gang activity. Neither Mom or Aunt Tina had any gang affiliation so they pretty much left us alone.

Dad told me about the day he met my mom. He said it was love at first sight. Mom at this point would always laugh, and kiss him for being romantic. He said that it wasn't fair for Mom. Loving her was the easiest thing he had ever done and Mom loving him was the most difficult thing that my mom had ever experienced.

My name is Beth Puckerman and this is the story of my parents and of my uncle and aunt. This way, my sister and my cousins can know what life was like before that night.


	2. The Cute Meet

Chapter 1:

"I think I'll take Beth to the park today," Quinn told her best friend Tina. "She's been wanting to play in the sandbox all week."

"Alright," Tina replied, "I have work but I'll be back around 5. And then I'll make spaghetti for my favorite niece," she finished as she kissed Beth on the cheek. "Oh my beautiful little girl," she cooed.

"You know, it's not too late for you to have kids," Quinn teased, "You're only 22."

"I'd have to find a guy first. And we both know how hard that is." Tina said as she slipped her coat on. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Quinn shook her head as Tina walked out the door. Tina had given up so much to help Quinn. She was only a year older than Quinn, and they had met at the Photo Studio in town. Tina's mom had owned the shop, but had passed away when Tina was 17. Out of sheer stubbornness, Tina had kept the shop open attending the local college at night and managing the shop during the day. Tina had originally hired Quinn as a receptionist, but when she saw her talent promptly promoted her to partner and they had been taking photo's and running the shop since.

When Quinn was 19 she had gotten pregnant. Adam, her then boyfriend wanted nothing to do with her, he ended up moving town and they lost contact. Her parents were ashamed that their daughter had screwed her life up. The only person who was really supportive was Tina. She insisted Quinn move in, and ended up being her breathing coach and being with her in the hospital when Quinn went into labor. Two years later the two of them were taking care of Beth. Quinn felt a tiny bit guilty. Tina had sacrificed so much, and even though she said it didn't bother her Quinn wanted Tina to find a good guy. Even with all the gang activity in the city, there were still a few good men out there. Even if she had already lost her chance at finding a good man that didn't mean that Tina had too.

Breaking out of her thoughts she turned to her daughter, "Honey, you want to go to the park?"

"PARK," Beth squealed, "Mommy! Park!"

"Let's get you dressed then," Quinn laughed as she began to change her daughter. For all the difficulties she had because of parenting, she wouldn't change any of them for the world.

Tina drove up to the car garage. She was hired to take some photos of the shop in an attempt to help the business. She wasn't really excited, cars weren't her thing, but money was money. Stepping out, she surveyed the place. There were some nice cars from what she could see. She thought about the possible angles and the lighting for the photographs, yes, it would do quite nicely.

Looking around she didn't see anyone. "Hello," she cautiously called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes, one moment please," she heard as she saw a man roll out from under a car. He was beautiful. Tina usually didn't go for Asian men, but at that moment she was seriously rethinking that. This guy was tall and lean and mouthwatering.

"Um, hi," Tina let out as he walked over to her. "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, Mr. Pine called and set up an appointment for me to photograph this garage. May I speak to him please," breathe she told herself. Do not act all giggly.

"Wow, Max didn't mention it. I'm sorry, I bought this garage from him two weeks ago and had no idea."

"Oh, well, um, okay," Tina felt totally embarrassed. "I'll just leave then. Sorry to bother you."

The guy stopped her. "Hold on Cinderella," he laughed. "If Max wanted you to take some pictures, maybe it would be good for business. What would you shoot?"

"Just some of the cars and the garage so he could put this garage online for a website."

The man paused to think. "That's actually a good idea. Okay, what do you need?"

"What do I need?"

"To take some pictures?"

"Um, just some space and my lighting equipment from the car."

"Great, hey Rory, help this lady get her stuff out of her car." He held out his hand, "I'm Mike Chang. I own the place now. Let me know if I can help."

"Alright, thanks." She said as she shook his hand. It was like she felt a little spark, but quickly forgot about it. There was no way a guy that good looking would be interested in her.

Tina spent the rest of the day shooting the cars from different angles. Her favorite was a red mustang. It just looked beautiful. What she didn't notice was that while she was shooting pictures with her camera, Mike was shooting glances at her.

As she sat to upload the photos, Mike walked up to her. "So, got any good shots?"

"You tell me," Tina replied. She began to upload her shots and showed Mike. He picked out his favorites and she agreed to touch them up a bit before uploading them online.

"Thank you so much, this is great," Mike told her.

"Oh it's no problem. So, um," he paused, "how am I supposed to pay you?"

"I'll send you the bill and the photos."

"Alright," he said as he held out his hand. "It really was a pleasure to meet you."

Tina felt herself blushing as she shook his hand, "No it was awesome getting to shoot something new. The photos should be done within a week. Goodbye Mr. Chang," Tina said as she started to walk away.

"It's Mike," he replied. "My name's Mike."

Tina turned, "Goodbye Mike."

Mike watched as Tina walked away before turning to return to work. He sighed. Wow, she was beautiful.

Quinn swung her daughter on the swingset. "Yeah baby, one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready and four to go," she sang as she pushed her daughter higher and higher.

"Flying!"

"That's right Beth, you're flying,"

"Well, isn't she just a Tink," came a voice from the benches.

Quinn looked over and saw a guy in a leather jacket with a Mohawk sitting on the bench. He had an easy smile and Quinn felt herself smiling back.

"Peter Pan is her favorite movie."

"It's a great one, my little sister loved it when she was a kid." The man stood up and walked over to them. "I'm Puck. What's your name little lady?" He asked Beth.

"Her name's Beth," Quinn replied a little harshly.

Puck obviously noticed Quinn's response, "Wow Mama Bear, sorry. Did not mean to offend. Though I can understand wanting to protect your daughter. She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How old is she?"

"She's two."

"I remember that time."

"You have kids?"

"No, just three younger sisters. My mom wasn't around much, so I kind of stepped up."

"Wow, that's nice."

"The youngest is sixteen and driving me crazy. I keep having to threaten her boyfriends."

"I doubt you mind," she said laughing.

"No, not really. You're husband is going to have his hands full when Beth get's older."

"Oh," Quinn bit her lip, "I don't have a husband. I'm raising Beth alone. Well, not alone. My best friend helps."

Puck put his hands in his pockets, "So, what's your name Mama Bear?"

"It's Quinn."

"Would it be to forward of me to invite you and this best friend out for drinks? Assuming your best friend is a girl."

"It is a bit forward."

Puck just stared. "Look, I get it. My dad walked out on us when I was a kid. My youngest sister's dad isn't around. I know that your whole life resolves around this beautiful little girl," he paused and smiled at Beth who smiled right back. "So, just drinks. You don't even have to give me your number."

Quinn just stared at Puck. "I," then pausing, remembering her deal with Tina. "Sure, why not? Say 9 at the bar on Sydney?"

Puck smiled at her, "I'd like that."

"Great."

"Until you leave, mind if I hang out with you and Beth?"

"Why not?" Quinn laughed. "We're going to build sandcastles."

"Well, I am your man then." And with that the three of them spent the rest of the morning and afternoon at the park, playing and laughing. It was during that time that Puck fell totally and completely in love with Quinn.

After Quinn and Beth went home, Puck pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Puck didn't wait for the person to talk before saying,

"Hey Mike, I need a favor."

"Sorry Puck, the car won't be done for another few days."

"No, I met a girl this morning, and I kind of told her that I'd meet her and her friend for drinks. I need a wingman."

"Okay, what time?"

"7," Puck paused. "Only, she doesn't know who I am."

The line was silent for what seemed like an eternity. "She doesn't know who you are?"

"No, and I'd prefer to leave it that way." Puck stated, "If you know what I mean."

"Not one of your normal girls?"

"She has a two year old daughter."

"Puck, no worries. But I need your help with something."

"What do you need?"

"If I gave you a name, how long would it take to track down a phone number?"

TBC...

Please Review!


	3. Meeting at the Bar

Just to clarify this chapter takes place in 2010. Beth is two.

Chapter 2:

Puck and Mike entered the bar. Puck was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a black leather jacket and a plain gray shirt. Mike was wearing black pants, a gray dress shirt and a skinny black tie. He was also wearing a black jacket.

"You don't think these girls will find it strange that we are wearing the same colors?" Mike asked Puck.

"Hopefully it's dark enough that they won't' notice. Look, just don't make a big deal about it."

"Fine, but remember we've got to be out of here by 11. Berry's expecting us at the point at 11:30.

Glancing around Mike's jaw literally opened and he just stared.

"What is it Chang?" Puck asked his eyes worried. His eyes wandered over to see Quinn standing there with an Asian woman dressed in a green dress.

"Man, that's her." Mike breathed. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

"What?"

"The girl, who's number I wanted you to track down."

"Seriously? With the blonde?" When Mike nodded, Puck continued, "That's the girl I met at the park. Aren't we both lucky? Come on Changster." He said as he pulled Mike over to Quinn.

"Hello Mama Bear," he said smiling.

"Puck," Quinn smiled back. "Good to see you. This is my best friend Tina," she said as she looked both of the guys up and down. "You two are wearing the same colors, did you plan that?"

"No, we just both know what looks good on us." Puck replied. "Mike this is Quinn. Ladies, this is my friend Mike." Mike was still speechless. "Who usually isn't mute. Seriously, I don't know what's going on with him."

"Hi Mike," Tina said shyly.

"Tina, it's great to see you again."

Quinn looked at the two of them. "You two know each other?"

Mike apparently found his voice again, "Tina photographed some of my cars this morning."

"Oh?" Quinn said smiling at Tina. "Tina mentioned that the guy at the garage was really really really,"

"Mike," Tina quickly interrupted Quinn, "Want to go play some pool?"

"Um, I'd love too."

"Great, come on." She said as the two began to walk away, Puck started laughing. "You did that on purpose."

Quinn smiled back, "Of course, if not we'd have to wait weeks for them to get to go on a date."

"I like the way you think woman." Puck ordered two beers, and handed one to Quinn. "Cheers."

"Cheers," she replied as they clicked their bottles.

An hour later, Tina and Mike were still playing pool and laughing. Both felt comfortable and normal. It was nice for both of them.

"So, Tina. I have a confession. After I saw you at the shop, all I've been able to think about is you. I wanted to ask you out this morning." Mike told her.

"Then why didn't you?" Tina asked as she shot a ball into it's hole.

Mike leaned in over her, "Fear of rejection," he whispered in her ear.

Tina bit her lip, and toyed with her hair, knowing that it drew Mike's attention. "Well, we can't have that."

"Well what do you propose?"

Tina turned so that they were facing each other. "I'd be willing to break the rules for you."

"What rules would that be?" He asked moving closer.

"Mine."

"You're rules says that you can't date another Asian?"

"No, that I shouldn't have to ask a guy out."

"Stop, no, I'm doing this all wrong." He paused, "Tina, would you please allow me to take you to dinner tomorrow night? If just for the reason that you don't have to break your own rules."

" I have to know something first."

'"What?"

Tina leaned up and slowly kissed him on the mouth. Mike just looked at her shocked.

"You have nice lips," she said. "I'd love to go out with you."

Mike just smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

"This is great. I haven't seen Tina be this way with a guy in a while," Quinn remarked.

"Mike's laughing and he's kissing her. This is awesome." Puck added as he sipped his beer.

Quinn smiled, "Is he a good guy?"

Puck didn't even stop to think, "One of the best."

"And you? Are you one of the good guys?" Quinn asked as she faced him.

Puck looked at her, his face filled with so many emotions that Quinn didn't know what it was. "What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Look, if I just wanted some tail, I wouldn't be here. This morning, when I saw you, I saw something different."

"What?" Quinn asked intrigued.

"You and Beth were happy. You're at peace. Do you know how special that is?"

"Puck," Quinn felt herself ready to cry, "You are a good guy."

"There are many people who would disagree with you."

"Well, looks like I'll have to stick around to find out."

Puck took Quinn's hand. "I'd like that."

The four of them were sitting and eating and laughing. Mike had his arm behind Tina, and Puck and Quinn kept shooting each other playful glances as their fingers remains intertwined under the table.

"Okay, so how did you two meet?" Quinn asked Puck and Mike.

"We grew up together. Mike here," Puck laughed, "has been getting me out of trouble since we were kids."

"And trust me, it hasn't been easy."

"Traitor." Puck joked, and then turned to Quinn, "Don't listen to a word he says."

"And Mike," Tina asked, "did he ever get into trouble?"

Puck smiled at Mike as Mike realized what story Puck would share.

"No, Puck, come on dude."

"What?" Tina asked. "Tell us."

"When Mike was 12, he stole a car and tried to drive it down the street. It didn't work out so well."

"Alright, technically it was borrowed without permission. I was planning on returning it."

"Well what happened?" Quinn asked curiously.

Mike rolled his eyes, "I got caught. Thankfully, the owner didn't call the cops. Instead he forced me to work in his car garage. He taught me everything I know."

"Where is he now," Tina asked.

Mike and Puck shared a look before Mike answered quietly, "He passed away when I was 16. Heart attack."

"I'm so sorry," Tina said quietly.

"It's okay."

The four continued talking and sharing stories until 10:30, when suddenly Puck's cell phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he excused himself and went outside. Within sixty seconds he was back.

"Chang, we gotta go," he said grimly

Mike looked at Puck and noting his expression nodded.

"Wait where are you going?" Quinn asked.

Puck looked at Quinn, "Walk me out?"

Quinn nodded and got out of the booth leaving Mike and Tina for a moment.

"I'm sorry, and I know this looks bad." Puck started.

"Yeah it does. What's going on?"

"It's a problem at work. Can I make it up to you? Dinner, maybe a movie?"

"So why is Mike driving you?"

"We own a property on the west side of town. Some of the local gang members broke in. I have to make sure everything's okay." Seeing Quinn's face, Puck quickly changed tactics. "Seriously though, dinner and a movie?"

"I have to watch Beth tomorrow. Tina and Mike have plans."

"Please I really want to see you again."

Quinn bit her lip, but it was the word please that changed everything for her. She found that she couldn't deny those beautiful eyes, and complete with the word please, well, there was no way she could say no. "Alright, but you better reserve the whole evening for me."

"Got it Babe," Puck said as he kissed her cheek and winked. Tina and Mike walked out holding hands and shared a quick kiss before Mike and Puck got into the car and drove away.

"What happened?" Mike asked as they drove.

"Murphy's boys attacked two business on our side. Artie's businesses."

Mike swore, "Do they have a death wish?"

Puck looked at Mark with hard eyes, "They'll pay. Drive to Artie's house. Blaine and the others are meeting us there."

"How did Quinn take it?" Mike asked.

"She wasn't happy about it. But, what can we do?"

"I don't know. Tina's different, I'm smiling with her." Mike's eyes stayed on the road, "The last time someone went outside," Mike spoke quietly, "it didn't end well. Not for any of us."

"Well, I don't want to give up," Puck said, thinking of how Quinn's smile had set him at peace.

A silent understanding passed between the two men.

"Berry, Hudson and Anderson will need to be kept in the dark." Puck spoke quietly and chose each word with precision. "The less everyone knows, the better and safer it will be."

"Trust me, Puck, the farther I can keep Tina from this world, the better." Mike glanced down at the clock. "Hold on, we're running late." With those words the car sped up and they began cruising down the streets to a dark night filled with mystery and uncertainty.

TBC and please review.


End file.
